


Pushing Their Limits Together

by Himrqwerty



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, And I think Buck would be a beautiful sub, Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Caring Eddie Diaz, Dom Eddie Diaz, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Evan "Buck" Buckley, This was just written so I could see Eddie controlling Buck, Top Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himrqwerty/pseuds/Himrqwerty
Summary: Together, Eddie and Buck get to push the limits of their sexual encounters.When Buck suggests a fucking machine, Eddie has so many fun ideas.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 319





	Pushing Their Limits Together

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.”

This had been something Buck and Eddie had talked about for a while. They didn’t get to have sex often — between work, taking care of Christopher, and the seemingly endless medical emergencies in their life — but when the did, it had never been very vanilla.

Their first night together, Eddie had offered to bottom, but Buck wasn’t hearing anything of it. When Buck had turned around and presented himself to Eddie, he nearly came in his pants at the sight of the buttplug that had been nestled in Buck’s ass for at least three hours.

Buck loved bottoming, loved giving control over to Eddie, trusting Eddie to do whatever he could to make Buck feel amazing and cared for.

And Eddie — shit. Eddie loved it. He’d only ever had a couple of flings with guys, mostly while he was deployed, and mostly just blow jobs and a little fingering. And he and Shannon had only ever had vanilla sex, though sometimes it got a little rough. But with Buck, Eddie got to explore what it was like to dom, and it felt like nothing else. Getting to take care of Buck, a man who dove headfirst into danger and was reluctant to let anyone else take care of him, felt like the world’s greatest privilege.

When Buck brought up his kinkier desires, well, Eddie couldn’t ever say no to Buck. So being rough, marking him up, tying his hands to the headboard, and fucking him into oblivion, that was easy. Usually, it was Buck that brought new sexual endeavors to their bedroom, but it was Eddie that discovered edging. And he did it all on his own. Buck had been writhing under him, so close to reaching an orgasm, but Eddie wasn’t ready. So he pulled out, leaving just the head of his cock inside Buck. He leaned forward and pinned Buck’s hands to the bed, ignoring his whining, his desperate thrusting, his quiet “please” that went straight to Eddie’s heads.

It did things to both of them, made the sex a touch more wild, desperate, depraved. At first, Eddie had only done it once, but soon he was doing it twice, three times, delaying Buck’s orgasm as long as he could.

All this to say that their sex life was full and vibrant and amazing.

So when Buck brought up a fucking machine, Eddie lost it. He closed the distance between them and dragged Buck to the nearest horizontal surface — the kitchen counter. He flipped Buck around and pushed him down so his chest was flush, legs spread. Eddie worked Buck’s pants down to his knees, and prepped him quickly, taking as little time as he knew Buck could bear before fucking him so hard that they both saw stars. Buck came with a shout as Eddie reached around and tugged on his cock just once, painting the cabinets in cum.

Eddie came in Buck, grateful all over again that they were both clean.

Buck tried to stand, reaching for his pants, but Eddie stopped him.

“Did I say I was done with you?” Eddie growled, still so turned on he was almost dizzy.

“No, Eds, oh my god,” Buck moaned, chest heaving.

Eddie took half a step back, his cock and balls hanging out of his pants, the rest of his clothes still on. He took a moment to check on Buck, whose face was laid against the granite, red and sweaty. “You good, honey? I have some plans but if you want to stop, we can.” He had some plans, indeed, but if Buck was done, that would be the end.

But Buck shook his head, opening his eyes to look back at Eddie. And the sight of his eyes, full of trust and love and absolute faith that Eddie was only trying to make him feel good, almost made Eddie cry. But instead, he grinned.

He tucked himself away, letting his boxers absorb all the grossness, before kneeling. He wasn’t at quite the right height, so he rose again, putting a firm hand on Buck’s back, saying “Stay.”

He ran and got two pillows from the couch and kneeled on them, adjusting until he was in the perfect place.

Ever so gently, he spread Buck’s cheeks, looking at his hole, dripping Eddie’s cum, still winking and puffy. He groaned. His blood tried to rush down south, but his refractory period was simply not that fast.

Buck’s, however…. Eddie has discovered that it is deliciously quick.

So when Eddie dove in to eat his cum out of Buck’s ass, his dick filled instantly.

“Oh, god, Eddie! Eddie oh my god,” Buck cried.

Eddie let him moan, focusing on making sure Buck was clean — grateful not only that they were cleared for diseases but that the careful planning of when they could have sex meant that Buck was always cleaned out beforehand. And Eddie didn’t do anything by halves, using his fingers and tongue to really make sure nothing was left.

The time that he’d rushed through prepping Buck earlier was used now, fitting one, two, three fingers into Buck, stroking his prostate, fucking him nice and gentle.

And when Eddie could feel Buck start to tense, start to stiffen, he pulled away.

Buck all but screamed, tears leaking down his face, hips thrusting back to try and get Eddie inside him, forward to grind against the counter, his movement jerky and desperate.

And Eddie sat back on his haunches and just watched, getting more and more turned on. Buck was truly a beautiful man.

He rose, kicking the pillows to the side, before gently turning Buck around to face him.

His face was streaked with tears, something that had scared Eddie to death the first time he’d seen them, but now it was familiar enough to know that crying just meant Buck was overwhelmed but not necessarily in a bad way.

Eddie smiled gently at Buck, caressing his scruff, his cheekbone, pressing slightly on his birthmark.

And that had been the start of them planning this. They needed to order the fucking machine, obviously, one small and portable but still strong (and remote-controlled, but Buck didn’t know that). They needed restraints, too, ones that wouldn’t bruise Buck, and Eddie decided on a blindfold for Buck and a cock ring too, just in case.

Eddie didn’t know if the ring was for himself, so he could torture himself a bit during this whole thing, or if he was going to use it later on Buck, but either way, he didn’t care.

“I know you’ll take care of me, Eds. I just wish you would do it a little bit faster.” Buck had always been impatient, but this was really pushing it. Eddie grabbed his waist, preventing him from reaching the bed.

Eddie lifted an eyebrow at Buck. “I’ll do what I like with you, Evan, and you know it.”

Buck shivered and paused before nodding. “Yeah, I know. I’m sorry, I’m just excited.”

“I know, baby. Me too.” Eddie smiled at Buck. “Lay down on the bed, wrists up, ankles spread.” Buck complies instantly, and the eagerness to do what Eddie asks has Eddie flushed already.

The first thing he does is put the blindfold on Buck. He might take it off later — he’s grown to love the way that Buck’s blue eyes contrast so beautifully with his red birthmark, the way tears leak down the side of his face when he’s overwhelmed. But now, Eddie wants the anticipation to grow.

Then, he takes the soft leather cuffs and secures each one to a wrist, tugging Buck’s arms to the right place before tying them together with a rope woven behind the slats of their headboard. “Test those out for me, honey.” Buck does, tugging at first gently, then gives the restraints a couple of good hard tugs, more like what he’ll be doing later. When nothing gives, Eddie leans down and gives Buck a gentle kiss, loving the way his lips react to Eddie so instinctively.

He moves down to the end of the bed, secures each ankle with a similar leather cuff, and ties them each to a leg of the bed. After another yank-test, Eddie deems the restraints well-tied and moves to get the fucking machine.

After it’s settled at the right place between Buck’s spread legs, he attaches a dildo just a touch smaller than his own cock and adjusts the pole so that just the rubber tip sits in Buck’s already-prepped hole. This will be the furthest out it gets.

“Are you ready, baby?” Eddie asks, his voice gentle and loving.

Buck nods, already overwhelmed and excited.

Eddie heaves a sigh and gives Buck the foam ball to clutch. If it ever gets to be too much, he just has to drop the ball.

They’d tried a safeword and let’s just say that it didn’t end well, in gasps of “I don’t remember it” and “did you just safeword? I can’t tell”, they’ve found this method works much better.

Eddie sits in the reading chair in the corner of their bedroom, remote for the machine in hand. He lets the minutes pass by, watches as Buck’s long, tan legs flex in anticipation, tugging on the leather cuffs.

Without giving any warning, Eddie starts the machine.

There are two or three quick thrusts before he slows it down to almost as slow as it gets.

Buck cries out, immediately thrashing, begging for Eddie to turn it up, to touch him, to let him cum.

And well, Eddie has never been great at saying no to Buck.

So he sits in his chair and turns it up. Just a bit. And then a bit more. And then a touch faster and Buck is cumming, his semen shooting long ropes up his beautiful abs and landing on his pecs — one particular drop lands on his chin, and when Buck’s tongue darts out to get it, Eddie groans and undoes his jeans, cursing himself for wearing such restrictive clothes.

Eddie knows how sensitive Buck’s ass gets after an orgasm, but he doesn’t turn the machine down at all, letting Buck writhe and yank on the restraints as his cock fills again, red and bobbing with Buck’s every movement.

Eddie is grateful he bought the cock ring because he wanted to last until this is over and just this sight is nearly enough to make him lose control.

So as Buck is approaching his second orgasm, Eddie turns the machine back down to a crawl and waits for his own cock to flag enough to fit the ring on.

Once it’s in place, he turns the machine back up, even faster than it was before, and Buck comes again with a shout, screaming Eddie’s name.

Eddie plays with the speed more, carefully watching how Buck’s body reacts to each speed, watching how his hand clutches the ball, never dropping it.

When Buck’s third orgasm hits and Eddie doesn’t slow the machine down, he’s sure Buck is going to drop out, and when he doesn’t, Eddie thunks his head against the wall behind him, hips thrusting forward of their own accord, more turned on than he’s ever been before.

What did he do to deserve this man?

When Eddie has control of himself again, he walks over to Buck and removes the blindfold.

“Can you handle another?”

Eddie noticed that this last orgasm was nearly dry, only a few squirts of cum leaving his body.

Buck hesitates, locking eyes with Eddie before nodding confidently. “I… I want to be good for you.” Eddie has to close his eyes.

“Okay, baby.” But Eddie knows this will be the last one, so he takes his cock ring off, and as he brings Buck to his fourth and final orgasm, he jerks himself off onto Buck’s already-semen-covered torso.

The sight of all that cum on Buck is so mouthwatering.

After Eddie turns the machine off — though he leaves the dildo fully inside Buck — he gives in to his desire and licks a long stripe up Buck’s chest, feeling his abs clench and his shoulders push into the bed, lifting Buck’s back off the bed and firmly into Eddie’s mouth.

Although they had never played with a fucking machine before, aftercare is something the two men were very comfortable with after these long years of experimenting.

They stepped into the shower together, Eddie carefully washing every inch of Buck, removing all the semen and lube and sweat that he could. He had Buck sit so he could wash and condition his hair, and then they stepped out, drying each other.

“Do you want to talk it over now or wait until later?” Eddie asks.

It’s another tactic they learned — it’s important to review after, especially when trying something new. Eddie has a feeling Buck will ask him to push harder, to use a slightly larger dildo, to not ask for another orgasm, to push his limit just a bit more. Eddie is always a touch more hesitant than Buck, but they’ve found ways to work with that, and the after-hard-sex debrief is one of them.

When Buck nuzzles into Eddie, tucking his arms under Eddie’s armpits, pushing his forehead into Eddie’s neck, he knows it will be later.

Eddie smiles, kissing the top of Buck’s head, and guides him out to the sofa for a cup of tea and an episode of something cheesy.


End file.
